


Somebody to Love

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Admiration, Concerts, Enby reader, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Music, Not Really Character Death, Other, Power Outage, Rain, Rock and Roll, Somebody to Love, dream - Freeform, enby, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: Freddie Mercury faked his death. Something made him decide to come back to us and Queen announced a new limited tour. You dropped your savings on it.





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this vivid ass dream a few months ago right after the Bohemian Rhapsody trailer dropped and it made me cry and ive been thinking about it ever since so I fic’d it for you all to enjoy bc im pretty sure I've bothered every friend I have with it already lol.   
> Just to emphasise, this is about Freddie Mercury not Rami Malek as Freddie Mercury.

You were already damp from the walks to and from the bus stops so the rain throughout the show wasn't bothering you any. Not that you could really even be bothered tonight. These tickets cost a fortune and you're not allowed to have fun again for the next two years, but this is the only thing you've ever wanted in your entire life anyway so it's worth it.   
He had successfully faked his own death. The entire planet believed he was really gone. And now he was done hiding, ready to come back to us. You don't remember what exactly happened to make all this come about but you're more than thankful that he is with you once again. All us misfits in dire need of saving.  
You stood there all night swaying and rocking to the songs that had ingrained themselves into your identity; every note, every riff, uniquely special to you; familiar. Then the rhythem of your favourite song filled the air.

 

...each morning I get up I die a little  
can barely stand on my feet...

 

The lyrics tattooed on your body begin burning their newfound prescence in your skin. Brain had just started the guitar solo when everything went dark. Emergency lights were activated and the extra security hired filed out into the crowd around the stage. Various groans and curses replaced the music and handfuls of people with megaphones told everyone to remain calm and stay where they were. Surely everything would be back to normal in just a few minutes but the band was leaving the stage just in case. 

He was only walking by and just happened to glance down in your direction. It was short, quick; you didn't think anything of it but he must've seen something there. Something caught his eye, you caught his eye, because he physically stopped and took the few steps backwards. He cranes his neck just a little to make sure there was actually a person standing there and not a sad wet shadow of a pile of garbage. He smiled at you. That smile, the smile. 

"Hello love."  
You can feel your eyes blow too wide, heart falling straight out of your ass. You take a look at the men next to you, the ones actually dressed to meet someone like him, surely he's talking to one of them, not you. But he knows you, what you're feeling right now -the doubt- and he reads you like a book.  
"No darling, You. Hello."  
Oh no. You can feel the water welling up behind your eyes. Do not cry in front of him, don't you dare.

"Hello."  
It was barely a whisper, just a breath, there's no way he really heard it. He smiles brighter anyway and steps toward you, kneeling, pulling his face as close to you as the stage would allow. You can see security guards holding back the crowds of people in your peripherals.

"What do you call yourself dear?"  
He lays down on his stomach, arms folded tucked under his chin, giving you all of his attention. You notice Roger shift directly behind his head in the background and perk up slightly to see what's going on. Brian resting against his guitar also observing. You scan his face, still trying to make sure this is all really happening. Blinking back into reality you take a sharp shaky breath.

"Y/n..."  
He props himself up on his elbows. 

"Y/n?"  
You nod hesitantly, softly.  
"Gorgeous."   
He looks you over quickly then checks the crowd around you, finally noticing you're alone. Looking back over his shoulder he snaps and motions to someone backstage who then comes running out with a big black tee shirt handing it to him.   
"Here. You need this, you'll catch your death tonight and I can't have that. Go on now."  
He's still a good two to three feet up away from you so it sort of floats down into your arms. You slip the damp hoodie off over your head and slide the fresh shirt over your own. Newly warm and thankful for the extra layer, you open your mouth to speak but he interjects.  
"Don't thank me now darling! You'll be paying for it with your undying loyalty."  
You take a second too long to register what he's just said before you laugh. Dropping your head smiling, relaxing completely for the first time tonight.  
"Ah... now that truly is magnificent."

You snap your head back up to look at him. Filled with something heavy, an emotion you can't really place; an urge so strong it surprises both of you. He raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, intrigued.

"You. You are... magnificent."  
You shake your head still in disbelief that you get to speak to him, to give him a taste of what he means to you. His eyes soften and you can tell he reads the genuine admiration pulsing through you right now, but before either of you can continue the stadium lights surge back on all at once. 

"Well my dear, it would appear that we must finish the show after all."  
He hops up to his feet in one fluid motion. This man is a god. He bends at the waist bowing to you, lifting his head to blow you a kiss.   
"Have a good night, my gorgeous y/n."

A smile spreads across your lips and you can feel the tears welling up again but now you don't care if any of them fall. You can feel the heat rising in your face and simply lift a hand to him. He makes an about face sauntering back towards his band mates as they lower the lights on the stage. Somewhere far behind you start to hear the low hum of the lyrics forming to finish out the song. 

 

...find me somebody to love find me somebody to love find me somebody to love find me somebody to love find me somebody to love find me somebody to love...

 

You can feel it rumble in your chest as it gets louder, crashing into the stage. You close your eyes and wait in the darkness of your mind for the inevitable. The vocals of the only man you're sure you've ever adored completely, showering over you with more enthusiasm and warmth and love than one person should be allowed to carry in a tune.

 

Can anybody find me  
Somebody to Love


End file.
